warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Podróż do latających ogrodów Bahb-Ellona
Podróż do latających ogrodów Bahb-Ellona to wydarzenie, jakie miało miejsce w Lustrii w 2502 roku według KI. Podczas niego, grupa Pigmejów dowodzona przez wioskowego bohatera Brudda Bobba zniszczyła starożytną piramidę Slannów, którą przejął czarodziej Bahb-Ellon. Historia Powstanie Ogrodów Bahb-Ellona Fenomen, który dryfował wysoko na niebie, skąpany w ciepłym, lustriańskim słońcu, nie był niczym nowym i znany był pod wieloma nazwami. Obecna wtedy nazwa pochodziła od aktualnego władcy wyspy: czarodzieja Bahb-Elonna. Piramida została skonstruowana prawie 7000 lat temu przez grupę Starych Slannów, którzy przeżyli zapadnięcie się międzywymiarowego przejścia i zapragnęli wybudować okręt, na którym mogliby uciec przed Inwazją Chaosu, o której wiedzieli, że wkrótce nastąpi. Nowo wybudowany statek był niczym żywa istota, jednak na stan roku 2502 niewiele pozostało w nim mocy. Kiedy rzemieślnicy Dawnych Slannów próbowali uaktywnić statek ratunkowy, napotkali dwa problemy. Po pierwsze, podczas startu piramida zabrała ze sobą duży kawałek skały. Poważniejszym problemem okazał się fakt, że system astronawigacyjny został nieodwracalnie uszkodzony. Slannom udało się skonstruować prosty system, pozwalający na pilotaż statku w powietrzu, ale brak było mu było mocy i precyzji, niezbędnej do opuszczenia atmosfery planety. Zniechęceni Starzy Slannowie opuścili statek i wkrótce poddali się letargowi, który ogarniał ich gatunek. Latająca wyspa, którą stworzyli dryfowała ponad powierzchnią Lustrii przez tysiące lat, służąc za dom różnym istotom, podczas gdy moc jej reaktorów stopniowo zanikała. thumb|308px|Slannowie - twórcy piramidy Bahb-Ellona. Jakieś 80 lat przed 2502 rokiem wyspa została odkryta przez grupę awanturników pod dowództwem straszliwego czarodzieja Bahb-Elonna, który niedawno przybył ze Starego Świata na nowy kontynent Lustrii. Bahb-Elonn ustanowił siebie kontrolerem wyspy i udało mu się zapobiec dalszemu rozpraszaniu energii reaktora (która osiągnęła niebezpiecznie niski poziom). W ciągu kolejnych lat Bahb-Elonn zastępował martwych towarzyszy najemnymi strażnikami (wyglądało na to, że on sam posiadł sekret długowieczności) i wyremontował piramidę w taki sposób, aby odpowiadała jego upodobaniom. Zezwolił także kanibalistycznemu plemieniu pigmejów, które okupowało wyspę w momencie jego przybycia na pozostanie na niej, akceptując uznanie go za istoty boskiej. Aby utrzymać ich w dobrym nastroju często podróżował do innych wiosek pigmejskich, by umożliwić im przeprowadzanie szaleńczych ataków, mających na celu zdobycie kolejnych zapasów. Wkrótce wśród niezliczonych pigmejskich wiosek Lustrii przybycie Bahb-Elonna stało się najgorszym omenem i powszechnie się go obawiano. Sam Bahb-Elonn i jego strażnicy nie potrzebowali niczego. Czarodziej nauczył pigmejów różnych technik rolniczych i wkrótce zbocza piramidy zostały pokryte obficie rozrosłymi owocami i warzywami. Na wyspie hodowano także zwierzęta przeznaczone na rzeź. Rajdy na pigmejskie wioski dostarczały innych, potrzebnych uzupełnień.thumb|Pigmejska wioska nad którą unosiły się ogrody. Przybycie Ogrodów Wszystko rozpoczęło się w upalny, letni dzień roku imperialnego 2502. Nagle nad jedną z wiosek Pigmejów pojawił się ogromny kawałek skały, kiwający się delikatnie w porannej bryzie jakieś 60 metrów ponad ich głowami. Rozbicie Ogrodów W tym momencie na pokładzie piramidy Bahb-Elonn począł się nudzić. Dla rozrywki zaczął coraz bardziej zgłębiać tajemnice wiedzy o demonach, co stało się jego zgubą. Zachęcony pozytywnymi próbami pomniejszych przywołań, przygotował się do przywołania potężniejszego demona, z zamiarem zrobienia go swoim osobistym sługą i strażnikiem. Wezwanie okazało się kompletną klapą, a Bahb-Elonn stwierdził, że został uwięziony w swoim własnym magicznym kręgu i uwikłany w walkę z istotą, którą przywołał. W desperacji wypowiedział zaklęcie, które spowolniło czas wewnątrz kręgu. Miał nadzieję, że strażnicy zauważą, iż coś jest nie tak i będą w stanie dotrzeć do niego i zabić demona zanim on zniszczy jego. Na nieszczęście Bahb-Elonn przeoczył fakt, że kontroler wyspy musi co dwanaście godzin przez godzinę siedzieć na tronie, łączącym jego umysł z piramidą, inaczej poziom mocy zacznie opadać. Początkowo strażnicy zignorowali jego nieobecność, przyzwyczajeni do jego wielodniowych absencji, podczas których poświęcał się jakimś eksperymentom. Kontynuowali swoje obowiązki jak co dzień, poza tym wyspa miała wkrótce zaatakować następną wioskę i trzeba było poczynić odpowiednie przygotowania. Jednakże kiedy kilka świateł zgasło, a wyspa zaczęła tracić wysokość dotarło do nich, że są jakieś problemy. Właśnie zastanawiali się, co powinni zrobić, kiedy nagle jakiś głos ostrzegł ich, że poziom energii jest niebezpiecznie niski i jeżeli coś nie zostanie zrobione, wówczas cały kompleks ulegnie zniszczeniu w przeciągu 240 jednostek czasowych. Nie wiedzieli co prawda jak długa jest jednostka czasowa, ale kiedy wkrótce nastąpiło kolejne ostrzeżenie, tym razem podające tylko 230 jednostek czasowych, postanowili nie tracić więcej czasu - musieli dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa Bahb-Elonn, i to szybko. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Do tej pory wolno im było wchodzić na wyższe poziomy piramidy tylko wtedy, gdy Bahb-Elonn potrzebował ich na pomoście sterowniczym. W takich chwilach czarodziej przychodził i wybierał ich osobiście, dezaktywując różne systemy obronne i nalegając, aby nie zabierali ze sobą żadnej zbroi ani broni. Wkrótce odkryli przyczynę tych nalegań i zanim dotarli do samego Bahb-Elonna pozostało ich przy życiu tylko dziewięciu. Natychmiastowa próba ratownicza zaowocowała dwoma następnymi trupami, tak więc zrezygnowali z prób ratowania czarodzieja i podążyli w górę z zamiarem przejęcia kontroli nad wyspą. Kiedy dotarli na pomost kontroli lotu ponownie zmienili zamiary. Energia spadła tak nisko, że wyspa uderzyła we wzgórze, wznoszące się w pobliżu miejsca planowanego ataku. Strażnicy wiedzieli, że jeśli rozpoczną w tym miejscu intonację pewnej pieśni, wówczas mogą powiększyć wartość dostępnej energii (Bahb-Elonn już poprzednio kazał im pełnić tę funkcję, kiedy potrzebował ekstra energii do niektórych szczególnie skomplikowanych manewrów), Rozpoczęli więc zaśpiew, mając nadzieję, że Bahb-Elonn będzie w stanie wyzwolić się bez ich pomocy, po czym przybędzie i uratuje sytuację. Kiedy rozpoczęli śpiew zostali nagrodzeni komunikatem, że do destrukcji zostało teraz 140 jednostek czasowych (dwa razy więcej czasu niż było bez ich interwencji). Zachęceni tym sukcesem kontynuowali śpiew, nieświadomi tego, że w dole, pod nimi, gromadzi się inna grupa, mająca zamiar zbadania wyspy. thumb|298px|Pigmeje odnajdują wyspę Bahb-Ellona. Wejście Pigmejów W wiosce odbyło się zgromadzenie najsroższych wojowników plemiennych, na którym także obecni byli obaj szamani. Dwa pierwsze wydarzenia, dziejące się w jeden ranek mogłyby zadziwić nawet najmądrzejszych pigmejów. Na szczęście wódz, w asyście wielu swoich starszych i bardziej gadatliwych żon wyjaśnił pochodzenie wyspy. Okazało się że „dryfująca wyspa” jest "potężnym narzędziem zniszczenia, sprowadzonym przez zdradzieckiego boga Bahb-Elonna w celu ukarania opieszałych pigmejów". Potem rozgorzała gorąca dyskusja pomiędzy starszyzną plemienną na temat tego, jak często Bahb-Elonn powraca ze swoją wyspą. Wyszło na to, że odwiedziny nie są zbyt regularne, ostatnie z pewnością miały miejsce przed narodzinami większości obecnych mieszkańców wioski. Głównym punktem wydawało się to, że w przeszłości „wyspa” nagle spadła z nieba miotając ogień i kamienie, tuż przed tym, zanim wyrzuciła z siebie hordę kanibalistycznych demonów, które rozszarpały większość mieszkańców wioski. Po wspomnianym wcześniej rozbiciu Ogrodów o górę, polatały one potem wokół po małych okręgach, od czasu do czasu obijając się o górę i wyrywając z korzeniami kilka drzew, zanim ostatecznie osiadły niecałe 10 metrów od niej. Wkrótce potem zaobserwowano że wyspa została przycumowana do wzniesienia, po czym duża liczba istot, wyglądających niezwykle podobnie do przestraszonych pigmejów, takich samych jak obecnych na zebraniu, przeprawiła się po linie i zniknęła w otaczającej gęstwinie. Według wodza na dryfującej wyspie Bahb-Elonna coś poszło poważnie nie tak jak trzeba i teraz nadszedł czas pomsty za najazdy z przeszłości poprzez przejęcie nad nią kontroli. Zakomunikował on plemieniu, że garstka wybranych wojowników zgłosiła się na ochotnika do misji, a po niewielkich przygotowaniach Pigmeje wyruszyli do Ogrodów. Walka z sługusami Bahb-Ellona Na latającej wyspie nie było wyraźnych oznak obecności jakichś pigmejów, ale niektórzy członkowie grupy zauważyli wiele tropów, z których najwięcej wiodło do piramidy. Wszystko pokryte było roślinnością najwyraźniej uprawianą, a nie dziką, składającą się głównie z drzew owocowych i warzyw, było tam także kilka rodzajów zwierząt hodowlanych takich jak świnie czy kurczaki. Piramida była osadzona na szczycie stromego skalistego stoku, u podstawy którego znajdowało się wejście do groty. thumb|Snotlingi żyjące pod piramidą. W tamtym momencie dwunastu pigmejów z oryginalnego plemienia czaiło się gdzieś na wyspie — byli zbyt przerażeni, aby uciekać, gotowi raczej walczyć do śmierci niż opuścić swój dom. Podczas podróży we wnętrzu jaskiń pod piramidą, pigmeje musieli zmierzyć się z żyjącymi w niej Snotlingami. Życzliwe Duchy Przodków które również się w niej znajdowały powiedziały pigmejom, że wyspa jest kontrolowana przez grupę żyjących w piramidzie powyżej długonogich i że coś poszło źle, a plemię próbowało się ratować ucieczką. Wkrótce spotkali jedynego członka plemienia służącego Bahb-Ellonowi który nie uciekł — szamana Perzomroka, który spał kiedy plemię podjęło decyzję opuszczenia wyspy, a którego zostawiono go w obawie, że mógłby się z nimi nie zgodzić. Co gorsza, w komnacie szamana było sześć złych Duchów Przodków, z którymi pigmeje musieli się zmierzyć. W opuszczonej grocie wodza plemienia musieli zmierzyć się z kolejnymi Snotlingami, w tym ich przywódcą, Krizbą, oraz szamanem Slizzem Jednookim. thumb|Pigmeje walczący z ogromnym pająkiem. Później pigmeje przeszli też przez arenę oraz legowisko gigantycznych pająków. Większą część groty pokrywały wielkie, lepkie pajęczyny, a tu i tam widać było wyschnięte ciała, zawieszone na splotach. Tam też zmierzyli się z gigantycznym pająkiem. Wyjście na wyższy poziom Po wejściu na niższy poziom piramidy, pigmeje zorientowali się, że ściany wytwarzają (nie bezpośrednio) potężne pole elektrostatyczne, które okazało się niebezpieczne dla każdego noszącego metalowe przedmioty, albowiem istniała możliwość powstania wyładowania elektrycznego, a na jednej z klatek schodowych, pigmejów zaatakowały opętane posągi z brązu. Na środkowym poziomie piramidy, drgania elektryczne były bardziej odczuwalne, a w magazynie laboratoryjnym musieli zmierzyć się z ożywionym magią mieczem oraz duchem, który samego siebie nazwał Jeevesem. Bahb-Elonn dał mu zadanie pilnowania niebezpiecznych chemikaliów i innych substancji w magazynie laboratoryjnym. Konfrontacja z Bahb-Ellonem Po wejściu do pracowni Bahb-Ellona, grupa zauważyła dwie postacie unieruchomione wewnątrz wymyślnego magicznego kręgu, wyrysowanego na podłodze. Jedna z nich stała na wymalowanym księżycu i wydawała się być człowiekiem, odzianym w falistą, błękitną togę. Druga stała na wymalowanym słońcu i zdawała się być ogromnym ognistym demonem. thumb|270px|Bahb-Ellon z "efektem" nieudanego przywołania. Postacie były częściowo okryte mgłą i trudno było stwierdzić, co właściwie się tam działo, ale wydawało się, że były zaangażowane w jakiś rodzaj powolnego tańca lub walki. Była to komnata, w której Bahb-Elonn dokonał katastrofalnego w skutkach przywołania i w której wciąż próbował desperacko poradzić sobie z jego konsekwencjami. Ludzka postać była Bahb-Elonnem, a demon był istotą, którą przywołał. Obok magicznego kręgu znajdowały się dwa zwęglone ciała. Zniszczenie Ogrodów Cała wyspa w końcu eksplodowała - nastąpiła implozja reaktora. Trochę poniżej jednej nanosekundy później reaktor eksplodował. Piramida i wszystko wewnątrz natychmiast wyparowało, drzewa na szczycie wyspy stanęły w płomieniach, a podstawa wyspy została wysadzona w dół, bluzgając na wszystko poniżej roztopioną skałą. Następnie wyspa spadła z nieba i zniszczyła pigmejską wioskę. Za kulisami Scenariusz w bardzo oczywisty sposób żartobliwie nawiązuje do kultury rastafariańskiej, przedstawiając walkę czarnoskórej rasy przeciwko Babilonowi (Bahb-Ellonowi). Sam scenariusz również jest jak na Warhammera Fantasy wyjątkowo dziwny. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że został wymyślony konkretnie na potrzeby konkursu Games Day 1987 oraz iż powstał w czasach kiedy klimat Warhammera Fantasy nie był aż tak mocno zdefiniowany i Games Workshop pozwalało sobie częściej na żarty. Źródła *''White Dwarf Numer 100, Wrzesień 1984.'' Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Pigmeje Kategoria:Lustria